In recent years, vehicles have included features that display instantaneous gas mileage, long-term gas mileage, and the like. One feature displayed is distance-to-empty (DTE), which is a calculated distance, in typically miles or kilometers, based on average fuel consumption and a measured amount of fuel left in the tank. However, in recent years, bi-fuel vehicles have been developed that enable two types of fuels to be consumed to propel the vehicle. For instance, in a gasoline engine, a second fuel in a bi-fuel application may include compressed natural gas (CNG) or liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), as examples. The method to determine DTE based on such fuels is different from that done in a more traditional gasoline engine. And, oftentimes a vehicle originally fabricated with only a single-fuel capability is retrofitted with a second fuel type. As such, DTE is typically displayed, at most, for one of the fuels in the vehicle. However, since the addition of the second fuel capability is given in the aftermarket, the DTE offered initially for the first fuel type becomes erratic. Nevertheless, it is important for a driver to know the entire vehicle DTE in a bi-fuel operation to enable the driver to plan appropriately for refueling events.
Thus, there is a need for an improved DTE display in a bi-fuel vehicle.